Here comes the rain again
by dark eyes shining
Summary: A songfic for gw. 1x2. A storm is coming up- but Duo is lost! Can Heero find him before it's too late? (Yes I know that's lame but summaries aren't my forte...)


Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. I did not write the song. It's by the Eurhythmics (sp?).  
  
Author's Notes: Yay! I finally finished this! :D Yes I realize that's not exactly how the song finishes, but that's how it fit. Oh, ignore the numbers before the lyrics, I don't know why they are there and they don't mean anything.  
  
HERE COMES THE RAIN AGAIN  
  
"Heero!" called Quatre to the cobalt eyed pilot. "Heero! Let's go! We have to be back at the safe house in one hour!"  
  
"In a minute."  
  
Quatre shrugged. "Okay," he called back. He turned and left.  
  
Heero stood in the field, looking out on the vast, endless plain. The sky was getting darker. Something was wrong. He could tell. He didn't know what, but he definitely knew something was wrong.  
  
*******************************  
  
Here comes the rain again  
  
Falling on my head like a tragedy  
  
Falling on my head like a new emotion  
  
*******************************  
  
*Plop!*  
  
Something wet landed on Heero's shoulder. He looked up. Rain was starting to fall. Rain-that reminded him of the battle. It had been raining. In the midst of the battle, the thunder had been streaming through his veins. It had made his attacks stronger. Now he felt something similar-a pounding need for… something. He tried to think. They had won the battle-just barely. But afterwards, Duo had gone off to finish something up.  
  
Duo.  
  
That's what was wrong. Duo was gone. God dammit, he was gone.  
  
*******************************  
  
1 I want to walk in the open wind  
  
I want to talk like lovers do  
  
I want to dive into your ocean  
  
Is it raining with you?  
  
*******************************  
  
'A routine check,' he had said. 'I'll be back in a couple minutes, tops,' he had said.  
  
Bullshit.  
  
*Plop!*  
  
Another drop hit him. And another. Heero looked up at the sky. The clouds were changing from dark grey to an evil, ugly greenish shade, and very quickly. Heero could feel the next storm coming up in the air. It would be there in 5 minutes or less. Anyone who wasn't somewhere extremely secure would be in for quite a ride.  
  
And god dammit, Duo was GONE!  
  
How could he be so stupid? Duo should have known the storm was coming up and gotten his ass back already! How could he have missed it? How could he have not have gotten back by now?  
  
How could Heero Yuy ever have fallen in love?  
  
The rain started coming down more evenly around the soldier. Heero hated this feeling. It was all so hopeless. He felt as if the storm was just tormenting him-it was just staying out of reach, but it threatened to hit at any moment. And with Duo being gone…  
  
He knew he had to do something. He didn't know what, but he knew it had to be done.  
  
*******************************  
  
2 So baby talk to me  
  
Like lovers do  
  
*******************************  
  
Picking a random direction, Heero took one step.  
  
*******************************  
  
3 Walk to me  
  
Like lovers do  
  
*******************************  
  
Placing his next foot in front of the first, he took another.  
  
*******************************  
  
4 Talk to me  
  
Like lovers do  
  
*******************************  
  
Heero stopped. What the hell was he doing? There was no way he could find Duo in time… Besides, he was smart enough to keep out of danger… Wasn't he?  
  
An image of Duo battered and dying on the ground flashed through Heero's mind. Now he HAD to find him.  
  
*******************************  
  
5 Here comes the rain again  
  
Falling in my heart like a tragedy  
  
Tearing me apart like a new emotion  
  
*******************************  
  
Walking a little faster, with more determination, Heero started off. Now Oz was no longer the enemy-he was waging a war against time. A war he wasn't overly confident he would win.  
  
Placing one foot in front of the other, step by step, Heero made his way down the battlefield. But it didn't feel like he was making any progress. He still only saw the endless, barren horizon reaching out in front of him and going out in all directions. The rain was just as constant. Heero felt nervous. He started walking a little faster.  
  
The storm was mere moments away. Heero could feel it in his bones. And still no sign of Duo.  
  
*******************************  
  
6 I want to breathe in the open wind  
  
I want to kiss like lovers do  
  
I want to dive into your ocean  
  
Is it raining with you?  
  
*******************************  
  
As hopeless as Heero felt, he kept going. He had no idea how long. The rain started coming down harder. But nothing mattered. All he could think of was Duo. He tried to imagine life without the braided pilot. But that was impossible. Heero realized for the first time how much he truly needed Duo. It scared him. To try to get through even one day without that smiling maniac would be torture.  
  
Heero started walking faster.  
  
*******************************  
  
7 So baby talk to me  
  
Like lovers do  
  
*******************************  
  
Duo meant so much to him-even as only a best friend. And there was so much Heero hadn't told him yet. So much he needed to know.  
  
Heero walked faster yet.  
  
*******************************  
  
8 Walk to me  
  
Like lovers do  
  
*******************************  
  
No. He couldn't let Duo die. That would not be acceptable. Finding Duo had become his mission, and Heero Yuy never, Never fails a mission.  
  
He walked faster.  
  
*******************************  
  
9 Talk to me  
  
Like lovers do  
  
*******************************  
  
Any second now. Any second, the storm would hit. And Duo was nowhere to be seen.  
  
*Crack!*  
  
The first thunder hit. It sent Heero running.  
  
*******************************  
  
10 Here comes the rain again  
  
Falling on my head like a memory  
  
Falling on my head like a new emotion  
  
(Here it comes again! Here is comes again ah)  
  
*******************************  
  
Faster and faster he went towards his goal. Dodging lighting and bounding over ditches, Heero made the fastest sprint of his life. Into the heart of the storm he kept going, picking up speed the whole time.  
  
*******************************  
  
11 I want to walk in the open wind  
  
I want to talk like lovers do  
  
I want to dive into your ocean  
  
Is it raining with you?  
  
*******************************  
  
God dammit, where was he? With aching muscles, Heero felt as if he had been running for hours. But he kept going. The endless plain looked the same as ever, but he kept running. Somewhere, there had to be Duo.  
  
Choking on his own breath, Heero tripped and fell on a rock he hadn't noticed. His leg was hurting like a bitch, and his forehead was covered in sweat. The rain was as heavy as ever. But Duo-Duo was out there. And Heero knew he had to keep going.  
  
*******************************  
  
12 So baby talk to me  
  
Like lovers do  
  
*******************************  
  
Picking himself back up, he started running again. As he kept going, he felt more and more depressed. There was no sign of Duo, and there was no way the storm could let up.  
  
As his candle of hope was letting the last of it's flame out, he saw something on the horizon. It was only a small spot, but now, anything would be better then the empty land.  
  
*******************************  
  
13 Walk to me  
  
Like lovers do  
  
*******************************  
  
Filled with new determination, Heero set off even faster then before. In an amazingly short amount of time, he made it close enough to recognize the form as Duo. And as fast as a regular fighting determine-filled Heero Yuy is, a scared fighting determine-filled Heero Yuy is even faster.  
  
Almost flying over the field, Heero ran until he could see Duo's form in a fetal position. Damn. That meant he was probably hurt. Biting his lip, Heero went even faster.  
  
In an instant that felt like a year, Heero was by the fallen pilot's side. Dropping to his knees, he checked Duo's pulse. It was there, but very soft and irregular. Biting his lip harder, he looked into Duo's eyes. They were blank, missing the usual violet sparkle they held. "Dammit, Duo, you can't leave me now," whispered Heero under his breath.  
  
Heero attempted to pick the braided boy up and raise him over his shoulder, but he was physically and mentally exhausted from his run. Heero hit his fist on the uneven ground, drawing blood. The pain was nice-it was better then the complete blank he felt inside.  
  
Summoning all of his strength, Heero pulled Duo into his lap. God dammit, why was Duo the one dying? The number of casualties from the war was incredulous. One more would mean nothing. But why his Duo?  
  
Stroking his friend's hair, it took all of Heero's remaining strength to not cry. Perfect Soldiers do not cry. Boys do not cry. But looking down on the limp form in his arms was almost enough to make him forget everything he had ever known and break into tears.  
  
Duo's body was going cold.  
  
Heero knew the boy's time was limited. With every second, he knew Duo was closer and closer to death. He could feel it's cool, icy breath through the wind.  
  
"Dammit, Duo, no!"  
  
Heero felt awful. His best friend, the one he loved, was dying in his arms, and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it. He dropped his head in defeat, his forehead landing on Duo's.  
  
*******************************  
  
14 Talk to me…  
  
*******************************  
  
Heero heard a staggered cough. He looked down at Duo.  
  
*******************************  
  
15 Like lovers do  
  
*******************************  
  
"Heero…"  
  
"No, Duo, don't talk." Heero rocked the boy back and forth in his arms. Although he wanted to believe otherwise, he knew Duo's time was still limited, and he wanted to spend the last few moments of his life just being there for him.  
  
"Heero… Hee…"  
  
"Shhhhh"  
  
"Ai… shiteru." The end of it was barely more then a whisper. And with it, Duo's body went limp.  
  
Duo's body was going cold in Heero's arms, but Heero barely noticed. His eyes were not focused on anything, his mind a complete blank. The wind was roaring around them, but Heero could only hear Duo's voice. Ai shiteru. Ai shiteru. Ai shiteru.  
  
Heero gave in and let the tears roll down as he looked back at the face of his beloved. It was calm, and to Heero's surprise, Duo actually had a slight smile. At any rate, he was at peace. And so was Heero.  
  
The rain stopped. 


End file.
